


Frisk (I'm Me)

by Supersawson



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disney Song, Music, fan made lyrics, phineas and ferb - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersawson/pseuds/Supersawson
Summary: The song "I'm Me" from Phineas and Ferb inspired me to do this for Frisk, and IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO MAKE! Too bad there's no karaoke version of this song.





	Frisk (I'm Me)

Frisk (I’m Me)

 

I can do it, I can run, I can jump up and down

You can try but you cant ‘cause I’m dodging all around

I’m quick on my feet and I’m quite the bunch

I had a lot of treats and some real good lunch

With my warm red soul, determination, I’m me

 

I’m tough and humble, I’ll never be beat

I’m sweetest human that you’ll meet

I have a lot of acts, mercy I will show

I must keep going, that’s all I know

 

I’m emotionless, but caring inside, I’m me

I’m the one who travels with a stick on their side, I’m me

 

I’m a strong human, go getter, big bad dog petter

Friend making, Speed blazing 

Item finding, soul binding 

 

Prima ballerina that know how to hop

I’m a fresh bc pie with whip cream on top

 

I’m a puzzle solver, peace talker

Space zoning, star posing 

Head spinning, date winning, 

not your ending beginning 

 

Cooking is fun, I’m the one who loves puns, I’m fresh coat of ketchup on a hot burger bun

 

I’m last needed human you keep on your sights, I’m the hope and dream that shines thought the night, I’m nice starfait that really lite

 

I’m Me (x5)


End file.
